Эдмон Дантес
, |gender = m |alignment = Хаотическое・Злое }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A= |overchargeeffect =Снижает их защиту на 3 хода. Проклинает их на 5 ходов. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Защита - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Урон от Проклятия + |2c1 = 500 |2c2 = 750 |2c3 = 1000 |2c4 = 1250 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Ранг A+= Накладывает на них злое проклятие на 5 ходов. (Повышает урон от проклятия на 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Снижает их защиту на 3 хода. Проклинает их на 5 ходов. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Защита - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Урон от Проклятия + |2c1 = 500 |2c2 = 750 |2c3 = 1000 |2c4 = 1250 |2c5 = 1500 }} |-| Видео (Новый)= |-| Видео (Костюм)= |-| Видео (Старый)= Вознесение |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) , Повышает эффективность Quick карт всех членов группы на 15%, пока он на поле боя. }} Биография Доступность был доступен для призыва во время: Факты *He is the first Avenger class servant in the game. *He has the 4th highest ATK values out of all servants. *He has the highest HP values out of all Avengers. *He has the highest NP Charge DEF values out of all servants. *He is the first servant in the game that doesn't need Ascension Pieces/Monuments or Special Ascension Items (eg : Twinkle Candy ) to Ascend, a trait future Avengers share. *He is the first servant in the game to have no Luck stat. *Komatsuzaki Rui is also the character designer for the Danganronpa series **Edmond Dantes has often been compared to Komaeda Nagito from the Danganronpa series, due to their similar appearances and their status as servants. *Château d'If is the name of the Prison Tower. *The phrase "Wait and hope" that he said in the Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event is a reference to what he said in the original The Count of Monte Cristo novel. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Servant Summer Festival! 2018, 9 August 2018 Update. *He received his first Costume Dress Monte Cristo Selection on the Servant Summer Festival! 2018. Изображения Saint Graphs= edmond1.png|Стадия 1 edmond2.png|Стадия 2 edmond3.png|Стадия 3 edmond4.png|Стадия 4 EdmondDantesCostume1.png|Выбор Монте-Кристо Edmondaf.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= Edmondicon.png|Стадия 1 EdmondDantesStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 EdmondDantesStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 EdmondFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 EdmondDantesCostume1Icon.png|Выбор Монте-Кристо |-| Спрайты= DantesNewSprite1.png|Стадия 1 DantesNewSprite2.png|Стадия 2 DantesNewSprite3.png|Стадия 3 Dantes Costume.png|Выбор Монте-Кристо S096 card servant 1 new.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S096 card servant 2 new.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S096 card servant 3 new.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) S096 card servant costume1.png|Командная Карта (Выбор Монте-Кристо) nplogo096.png|NP Edmondsprite1.png|Стадия 1 (Старая) Edmondsprite2.png|Стадия 2 (Старая) Edmondsprite3.png|Стадия 3 (Старая) S096 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Старая Стадия 1) S096 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Старая Стадия 2) S096 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Старая Стадия 3) |-| Эмоции= EdmondDantesStage02Full.png|Оф. Рендер (Стадия 2) Dantes_1.png|Стадия 1 Dantes 2.png|Стадия 2 Dantes 3.png|Стадия 3 Swimsuit Dantes.png|Выбор Монте-Кристо Dantes 1 Shadow.png|NPC Камео (История События Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event) |-| Эссенции= Detective Edmond.png|Detective Edmond ~Spring Equinox Travelogue~ CE765.png|Detective Edmond ~Foreign Nation Infiltration Arc~ CE874.png|Меланхолия Театрального Демона (Юный Дантес) |-| Другое=